


Like Looking In A Mirror (But Stranger)

by Zakani_Donovan



Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is insecure, Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Parallel Universes, good omens - Freeform, reversed AU, the canon husbands are slow af, the reversed husbands are married, the show version is always catching up to the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan
Summary: There seems to be a strange warp of some kind when it comes to the multiverse, evident by the fact that Crowley has just met a version of his angel which Fell and a version of himself who never did. He and Aziraphale quickly learn something about themselves thanks to this visit.
Relationships: Azirafell & Crowley (Gone Omens), Azirafell/Crowley (Gone Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800655
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Like Looking In A Mirror (But Stranger)

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Based on windmogica's "Gone Omens" AU over on Instagram.

** _Crowley's POV:_ **

It was a lovely day at St. James Park. The sun was shining, birds were singing, children were playing and, most importantly, the world hadn't ended. It had been months actually, but they were still incredibly giddy about it. Plus, they had been getting closer since Armageddon. Thanks to this, Aziraphale thought it an excellent idea to meet Crowley there for a walk in the park. And considering all they had gone through together, how could Crowley refuse? Impossible! So, he drove himself to St. James the moment he hung up.

As the demon made his way over to their usual bench, he saw a very familiar figure in a very unfamiliar outfit and hairstyle.

_What's gotten into him?_

As he stepped closer, something horrifying dawned on him. The angelic presence he had known for six millennia wasn't there anymore.

_No. No. Nonononononono!_

He approached, holding his breath. Before he could even reach out to him, the blond turned and met his gaze. Rather than sadness, Crowley was met with just as much shock.

"You Fell..." He said, looking just about as heartbroken as Crowley felt.

_Did you lose your blessed memory too? Angel, no..._ "Yeah, 6,000 years ago, what are you on about?!" He lashed out.

Aziraphale's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Six thousand-! Crowley you're not making any sense!"

Crowley shook his head, left hand shooting into his hair and pulling at it in distress. "We were together yesterday, you were fine! How could you not tell me you Fell when we talked on the phone this morning?!"

_You sounded fine! Happy! Like yourself, not **this**! Oh, Satan, you've even got a demon mark. You poor bastard..._

The blond demon said nothing, simply staring Crowley's hand. Instinctively, he grabbed his own left hand to touch the golden ring with the bright blue stone.

"You're not my angel... And I'm not yours... Something's **very** wrong here..." He said with a stern look as he glanced all over the park for signs of anything unusual.

Crowley, confused as anything, knew he was onto something. This wasn't his Aziraphale, and he had to find out where his was.

~~~~~

**_Aziraphale's POV:_ **

The former Guardian Of The Eastern Gate was just about reaching the park's entrance when he came upon what looked like Crowley trying out a new fashion sense.

_A turtleneck? When has Crowley ever bothered covering himself up **this** much in modern times?_

"I say, dear boy, are you alright?" He asked as he got closer.

The scrawny being turned at the sound of his voice, but simply stared back. Eventually, he spoke. "Darling, what are you wearing? And why did you cover up your mark?"

_'Darling'? There's **definitely** something wrong with him._

"Mark? What mark?" As Aziraphale got closer, the redhead's facial expression changed, from confused to worried.

"Azirafell..." He said in a hushed tone.

Aziraphale was hoping this was all a joke that would end soon. "Dear boy, what's going on? You've **never** miss-pronounced my name before. Not **once** in six millennia!"

Just then, they were close enough to sense one another's presence. Both beings felt a shiver go down their spine. The taller angel cleared his throat awkwardly. "I believe we experienced different millennia, then... You're not the demon I've known since Eden."

"Nor are you..."

"Right, then. Let's find them."

"How are you planning to do that?"

"I have my ways." Said the redhead, slipping his black ring off and cupping it in the palm of his hand. He blew into it and seconds later, it began to glow as strong as a star. Thankfully, it was only for a moment and no humans seemed to notice.

With a tilt of the head, angel Crowley guided Aziraphale in the direction they needed to go.

Both pairs went deeper into the park, not daring to speak. It was quite clear all they were focused on was searching for their beloveds. At one point, the redheaded angel said something under his breath and the ring began to glow again. Aziraphale noticed it would glow brighter depending on the angle or direction. Because of this, he grabbed the other angel's hand and started moving it himself to see where it was leading them to.

The ring shone brightest when it was placed straight across the pond. In the distance, Aziraphale saw a familiar head of short, red hair. And right next to him, what looked to be his own evil twin. He snapped his fingers and he and the other angel were across the large body of water. The redheaded angel jumped into the other blond's arms.

"Oh, darling, thank goodness you're alright!" Said the skinny ethereal being.

_'Darling'?_

The demon hugged him tightly as he nodded. "Yes dove, I'm fine. Are you?" He asked as he pulled away and placed his gentle hand on his cheek.

_Oh, dear. That's certainly closer than we've ever been..._

He looked over to his favorite demon, only to find him just as shocked as he was! They locked eyes for a moment but focused on their opposites once more.

"Yes, perfectly. Now, exactly **where** are we?" Asked angel Crowley as he looked around the place.

Demon Aziraphale shrugged. "No idea. Though, I suppose our counterparts can fill in the blanks..." He said, gesturing to the confused pair of celestial beings.

~~~~~

They made their way over to the bookshop to talk things over in a private setting. To avoid any confusion while the four of them were together, they decided to give their visitors from another world some type of variation of their names. Luckily, Azirafell, no longer 'Aziraphale', didn't mind being referred to as 'Az' and angel Crowley also went by 'Anthony' back home.

Home, Aziraphale and Crowley soon found out, was a universe where many things were different from theirs. For example, Az is known as 'Amon' by the rest of Hell's forces, even though he's made sure to let them know he went by 'Azirafell' these days and Anthony never Fell for asking questions, therefore he was easily the most curious angel Heaven had to offer. Rather than Shadwell, Anthony's heist connection was Tracy, who was part of a coven named "The Witches Of Soho". Said heist was for hellfire, not holy water, and that specific exchange afterwards in the car went down very differently than it had in **this** universe.

"So... You two have been married since 1967?" Asked Crowley, trying his best not to gawk at them.

Anthony pursed his lips. "I suppose you could say that. Technically, we never had a ceremony. Although, I think I've considered him my husband since before I got my ring..." Said the skinny angel, grabbing his demon's hand.

Az gave it a squeeze and kissed it in response.

"What about you? How long have you two been together?" Asked the turtleneck wearing angel.

Crowley began to stammer like a malfunctioning robot while glancing back and forth from Anthony to Aziraphale. "Define together. Because if you mean like you two-"

Az raised a brow. "You're **not**...?"

Crowley and Aziraphale shook their heads, the demon clearly more flustered than the angel.

Anthony couldn't believe it. "I'm so sorry! I just assumed you **were** , because the love radiating from the both of you is **immense**! I could've sworn-" 

"Dove, I think you should change the subject. The look like they're about to faint." Said Az, noticing how both of them wanted to cave into themselves from the embarrassment.

Anthony covered his mouth. "Oh lord, neither of you knew it was reciprocated and I've just outed you, haven't I? I am **so** sorry!"

Now three out of the four celestial beings looked particularly mortified, meanwhile Az just pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head at them.

~~~~~

With the awkwardness going through the roof, Az and Anthony decided it'd probably be better if they gave them some alone time to figure some things out. Even though the husbands had left them alone over an hour ago, Crowley and Aziraphale had not spoken. They sat on opposite sides of the couch, not daring to look at each other. It seemed like they were both waiting for the other to speak first. Thanks to this, the silence in the bookshop was deafening.

When the ticking of the wall-clock proved too maddening for Aziraphale, he finally looked up.

"What would you have said?" He asked nervously.

Crowley met his gaze. "About what?"

"If by some miracle, I had been brave enough to confess that night with the holy water, instead of running away... What would you have said?" He asked again, twiddling his thumbs.

The demon shrugged a bit. "I... I don't know... Probably would've lashed out in some way. That's how we ended up in that mess in the first place."

"What would you have **wanted** to say, then?"

Crowley sighed. "Something along the lines of 'Are you sure? Because you deserve so much better than me.'..."

Aziraphale shifted closer. "Do you truly believe that, dear boy?"

"Yeah, 'course I do. You're the best thing to come out of Heaven. You deserve the world, angel. Not some redheaded, long-limbed demon who can barely get a sentence out when he's flustered." Said Crowley, crossing his arms and sinking into the couch.

The angel smiled. "Well, obviously, my type **is** a very specific redheaded, long-limbed demon who can barely get a sentence out whenever he's flustered."

That got a smile out of him and, for once, he didn't feel the need to hide it. "I'd say 'lucky you' but it's me who's the lucky one. You actually love me back... Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? You're amazing, Crowley!" Exclaimed the principality.

"I'm really not."

"I disagree. Do you want to know what I think?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"If I deserve the world, according to you-"

"You do."

"-then you deserve all the love in the world."

The demon made a face. "I'm the Serpent of Eden, angel. I don't think I-"

" **I** think you **do**. It's a good thing I don't plan on listening to you when it comes to this. I'm just going to show you exactly how much love you deserve. If you'll let me, of course."

"When **don't** I let you do anything that involves me? I've been wrapped around your finger for centuries." He admitted.

"That's a very good point."

"Wait, you knew?!" He asked with a glare.

"Well dear, I saw it as pity, not love. I'd pout and look upset and you'd do whatever I was asking or hinting at."

Crowley scoffed and laughed. "You little bastard. You did the coat thing **knowing** I'd get rid of the stain!"

Another little smile from the angel. "Guilty as charged... I just wish I had seen it for what it was."

There was another pause before Crowley inhaled deeply. "...You're **sure** you love me? It's not just your typical 'I'm an angel, as a being of love, I love everything She's created' type of affection?"

"My dear, I'm more certain of this than anything else in my entire existence." He said as he placed a hand over Crowley's.

His golden eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"100%?" Asked the serpent while squeezing his hand ever so slightly.

Aziraphale nodded. "Times infinity."

"Alright, one more test." Said the redhead with one more steadying breath.

"What's that?"

The demon closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. It was a tightly gripped hug, but not unpleasant. In fact, it was easily one of the more comforting interactions the two had ever shared. After the initial shock, Aziraphale let his arms rest on the redhead's waist. Some sniffling was heard, but Crowley will deny he was crying until his dying day. Aziraphale didn't mind that, because now, he could feel the demon's love for him like he never had.

~~~~~

The two couples met again the following day, this time at the Ritz. Convenient for the 'visiting' husbands, since that's where they had stayed the previous night. As they sat at their table, Az and Anthony could clearly see a change in their opposites. They were sitting much closer than they had yesterday, exchanging glances and giddy smiles. Not to mention the hand holding under the table. It was precious, but both Az and Anthony didn't want to address it, as it might make them self-conscious.

"So, any idea how you ended up here?" Asked Aziraphale while he bit into his dessert.

Az shook his head. "None. We were going to meet at the park, and suddenly, we're running into you."

"Don't you live together? Why were you meeting at the park?" Asked the redheaded demon as he drank.

Az sighed and leaned back onto his chair, taking a sip from his glass as well. "Anthony had some shopping to do and I was meeting someone for a book return. To ensure it was a short day, we decided to do both at the same time, meet, enjoy a nice walk, then head home. **Seemed** like a good idea at the time." Grumbled the chubby demon.

Crowley raised a brow. "Return a book? Not buy one?" He was always used to Aziraphale going places to purchase rare books or tomes to add to his collection. He had never heard or seen him return one.

"Well, I suppose it could be seen as a transaction. Many customers will beg me to take the cursed books back. So much so, that they'll pay me to take it off their hands. Sometimes at double the price I sold it for." Explained Az with a laugh.

Crowley smirked. "Maybe you should've been doing that, angel. Would've gotten Gabriel off your back all those times he asked why you never sold anything. I can curse them for you, if you like."

"Yes, Azirafell never likes parting with his books either. That's how this whole 'safety net' started." Anthony said, using big air quotes.

"Well, it may work for **you** , but I refuse to curse my books. Being a horrible salesman has been **more** than enough for over two centuries." Concluded the blond angel.

"It's true. He has a talent for frustration customers to no end." Replied Crowley proudly.

Anthony gestured to his husband with a fork. "This one does it when they come back. Loves to make them more miserable before solving their problem. He's a nuisance."

"Guilty as charged." Replied Az with a smirk of his own.

The other two tensed at the line, recalling the events of last night. Taking this moment to pay the bill, the wedded pair invited them to their room to keep the conversation going, without others being within ear-shot. They ended up separating once the door shut behind them. Crowley and Anthony took a seat on the couch, while Az and Aziraphale made their way to the bar. While both bookworms spoke about their collections, Crowley had a very specific conversation he needed to have with his angelic counterpart.

"How did you know?" Asked the demon in a hushed tone.

Anthony focused on him and moved a bit closer to not raise his voice. "Know what?"

"That I loved him, even though he couldn't sense me. You're both angels, why couldn't he feel it before last night?" He's looking off to the bar, not bothering to make eye contact with Anthony.

The angel thought it over for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order. "He's always loved you, I don't doubt it. My version loved me from The Beginning as well." He started, knowing he was insecure when it came to the topic. "Honestly, I think it was too gradual for him to notice. It must've built up over time. So much so, that he confused it for part of your essence. It was too big for him to sense because he was inside it the whole time!"

"Too big? Sounds like what Anathema said about Adam's aura." Said Crowley absentmindedly.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Anthony's head. "That's it! Adam! He's your Antichrist in this world too, yes? He may be able to get us back home!"

"If anyone could figure it out, it should be him. He's still got his powers, after all." Agreed Crowley.

"So does ours. He's quite powerful, but prefers not to use them for anything."

"Same with ours. Wants to be as normal as possible. Might use them to get out of a bind, though."

"Can you take us to him?"

Crowley nodded. "I'll need to call first, they don't like us dropping in unannounced."

"Can't blame them. Azirafell's old supervisor did that all the time. We **hated** it. Fenrir had the worst timing ever. Do you have any idea what it's like to have such a punchable face **so** close and not being able to do anything about it?"

"Punchable face, huh? Sounds like Gabriel." Said Crowley with a laugh.

Anthony raised a brow. "Who's Gabriel?"

"Aziraphale's former superior. The Archangel Gabriel. Smug bugger who thought he was better than **my** angel. I regret missing my shot when I had the chance." Admitted the demon.

Anthony was very intrigued by this. "What did you do?"

"Spit hellfire in his face. Almost had him." He said with a grin.

The angel was more giddy than he expected him to be. "Get a good scare out of him?"

"Oh, yeah. Would've shit themselves if they were humans."

"I sort of did something similar. Although, more effective, if I do say so myself." Started Anthony.

Crowley pursed his lips. "Do tell."

Anthony leaned in closer. "Well, he was saying some nasty things about Azirafell's weight and it bothered him quite a bit. It angered me to no end."

"Uh-huh..." Responded Crowley, leaning in as well, understanding his counterpart would appreciate his husband not hearing about this.

"I went Downstairs and spiked his drink with a bit of holy water."

Crowley's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "No!" He whisper-yelled.

"Just a bit. Hurt his throat very badly, couldn't speak for a few days. It made Azirafell very happy..." Judging by his tone, he obviously didn't regret doing it.

Crowley's jaw might as well been on the floor after hearing that story. Then, once he regained himself, he smiled. "Glad to know I stand for something, even when I didn't Fall..."

"And I'm glad to hear you still have a heart, even after you **did**." Said the redheaded angel.

The conversation continued once the blonds came back with drinks. They spoke about many things. Mostly all their escapades throughout history and how much they despised their coworkers. At least the chubbier beings did, the redheads simply tried to pay theirs no mind when possible. Through this, they made a few connections. Based on descriptions, Fenrir seemed to be Gabriel's demonic counterpart, while Mammon was Michael's, Uvall was Uriel's, and Belphegor was Sandalphon's. Anthony wasn't really in the mood to talk about his angelic siblings (though he **did** mention his true angel name was 'Zaphkiel' and they were the only ones who still called him by it), but Crowley assumed they'd be less grotesque versions of Beelzebub, Dagon, Ligur and Hastur, with nicer names too.

They chatted for hours and they called it a night once both skinny beings were so drunk they turned themselves into snakes. It was amusing at first, but Aziraphale and Az made sure to sober them up before they got hurt.

~~~~~

The following day, Crowley made a call to Tadfield, making sure a visit was welcome, and soon after that, they picked up the husbands at the hotel. To their surprise, Aziraphale let Anthony ride shotgun, while he settled into the backseat with Az. The blond demon knew right away that this was a choice made for one single purpose. Once they got onto the M25 and both redheads were distracted as they sang along with the music blaring from the radio, Az turned to the angel next to him.

"You wanted to talk. So, talk." Started the demon, seemingly giving him the floor.

Aziraphale's nerves began to spike. "I've been wondering... Have you ever hurt your husband before? Not physically speaking, of course. With something you did or said?"

"I take it you're asking because **you** have."

The angel sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, yes. It hasn't been brought up yet, but I fear it may become a problem down the line... I've said many things I regret. Many things I didn't mean."

"Things you said out of impulse, because they seemed like those words could get you out of whatever predicament you were in." Said the demon, knowingly.

"Yes. I should have known better."

Az seemed intrigued. "How bad was yours?"

This is when Aziraphale started messing with his hands and his pinky ring. "I've lost track of how many times I've said we weren't friends. I brought up the fact that he was a demon and I was an angel in almost every conversation we had. He **begged** me to run away with him, he came back for me and I **still** refused, because I was too stubborn to realize what was good for me..."

A silence filled the backseat of the Bentley while the front half was still cheerful with music and two Crowleys having a grand old time.

The blond demon cleared his throat and began his tale. "I was, **technically** , the reason why Jesus Christ was crucified. For millennia, I said nothing. The whole time, Anthony believed **he** was responsible for it. That, because he had showed him all the kingdoms of the world, he had accidentally sent the poor lad to his doom. He didn't, of course. It had been part of the Ineffable Plan all along, we just weren't aware of it when it happened. Even so, he was very upset when I finally told him about it."

Aziraphale said nothing, merely staring at the demon. So, Az continued.

"Our argument over hellfire in St. James? I suggested that him Falling would make things much easier for us and our Arrangement... I should've never said that. Whether as a serious option or a simple joke. Well, you know how **that** one went. Left the park, and we didn't speak again until 1941..."

More silence, but now, Aziraphale was looking back and forth between Az and Anthony. Like he couldn't believe they were still together and incredibly happy. He seemed to be internalizing everything he had just heard. He even looked hopeful. Az decided to finish the conversation before the song did.

"I've hurt him many times. Never on purpose, but the intent doesn't matter. The point is, it happened. I'm always surprised that he can be so forgiving. So, if yours is anything like mine, and I'm sure he is, it doesn't matter what you said or did. If you truly mean your apology, he'll forgive you. Because that's how much he loves you." He concluded.

Aziraphale nodded slowly, his gaze now firmly on Crowley's face in the rear-view mirror. "Thank you..." He said to Az.

Az patted him on the back. "Of course."

The drive became much less tense for the blond angel after that, and he seemed to be at peace once more. The singing and 'dancing' of the two beings in the front half of the car certainly helped him fall back into a better mindset. Or, it **was** better, until Crowley became his usual, impatient self and started driving like a madman. Needless to say, both backseat drivers started yelling until he slowed down. All while Anthony giggled in the front seat.

~~~~~

Upon arrival, Mr. and Mrs. Young welcomed the quartet as if they were family, not that they knew **why** but they did so anyway, and tried to give them food and drink before they went upstairs to find the boy. They heard Dog yapping at the other side of the door after they knocked. Adam responded, giving them permission to enter. Once they opened the door, however, they were shocked to not only find one boy, but two. The only notable differences were their hairstyles and what they were wearing.

The boy in the blue jacket looked at the one in the black jacket. "You were right, they got here fast."

"Yeah, mine don't like to waste time. Unless Azirafell wants to get something to eat or Crowley gets distracted." Said the boy with shorter hair.

Az sighed in an exasperated manner. "Can one of you explain why we're here in the first place?"

The two boys told the four to take a seat so they could explain. Adam Young had just found out about parallel universes and wondered what another version of him would be like. Once Adam Dowling appeared in his room, they started discussing how different their universes were. Eventually, they got to the topic of the angel and demon who acted as their pseudo godparents and Adam Young was surprised to hear that Adam Dowling's supernatural pair was actually married. The two boys decided maybe Adam Young's version of the pair needed a push in the right direction. And so, that was how angel Crowley and demon Aziraphale ended up in this world.

Needless to say, the quartet felt a bit used because of this little experiment. Of course, Crowley and Aziraphale were grateful that it had happened, but they would've preferred it if Adam simply spoke to them about it. Even if they felt a bit more comfortable having those conversations with their opposites than they would've with a small boy, Antichrist or not. With both Adams, seemingly, learning their lesson, the 'visiting' trio thought it best to go back to their own world. But not before saying a few parting words.

Anthony hugged both Crowley and Aziraphale. "Try to remember that you can stop with the pining now. You're both aware of it now, you can finally hold each other."

"Among other things..." Said Az in the most suggestive tone possible.

That made them blush, both Adam's gagged, and Anthony gently smacked Az's shoulder. "Really darling, was that necessary?"

"Sorry dove, I couldn't resist!" Said Az with a chuckle.

"He's only teasing... Remember what we told you."

They nodded. "We will. Mind how you go." Said Aziraphale.

With that, the trio held hands and began to disappear before their very eyes. After making sure their Adam was alright, Crowley and Azriaphale went back home.

"Does this mean we end up together no matter what?" Asked Crowley.

Aziraphale kissed his hand affectionately. "I believe so..."


End file.
